


Midnight Emergencies

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Series: The Road to Recovery [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's healing, but he still gets nightmares. Pete's always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene from a larger universe I've been playing around in lately.  
> I wrote this to stretch some stiff writing muscles. Unbeta'd.

Pete wakes with a start. He stumbles out of bed and down the hall before he fully processes why he’s awake. Being a father has prepared him for midnight emergencies.

When he gets to the other room Mikey is sitting upright in bed, still breathing heavily. “It was just a dream. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Pete ignores the protests and climbs onto the bed with him. Mikey shifts until he’s tucked against Pete’s side, Pete’s arm wrapped protectively around him.

“I’m sorry,” Mikey repeats. “I didn’t mean-”

Pete shushes him. “It’s okay. This is what I’m here for, okay?”

Mikey doesn’t respond, but he rests his head on Pete’s shoulder.

“I want it to stop,” Mikey whispers eventually. “It doesn’t stop.”

Pete doesn’t know what to say to that so instead he starts on the List of Truths. Patrick had come up with it after Mikey had a bad episode. It’s a list of things that are true now that Mikey is here with them.

 _You are safe. They cannot get you here. You will get better…_ and so on.

He repeats it like a mantra a couple of times until Mikey’s breathing slows to a more normal rate.

“Can I get you anything?” Pete asks.

“My brother.”

Pete sighs heavily. “Mikey you-”

Mikey makes a whining sound. “No, I know. I’m sorry. That was mean. I just…”

“I’m trying, Mikey. You know that, right? If your brother’s out there, I’ll fucking find him. I swear.”

Mikey sighs. “If.”

“There’s that,” Pete concedes. He doesn’t sugar coat the situation, Mikey doesn’t like it when he does.

Ever since Mikey had gotten well enough, improved beyond the coma and towards the ability to hold short conversations, he had been asking about Gerard. _Have you seen him? Have you heard from him? What about Lindsey and Bandit?_

They looked. Pete wrote letters, radioed to anyone with a radio, called anyone with a functioning phone. Andy and Matt had even gone so far as to trek to other settlements throughout the state searching for any sign of Mikey’s family. So far they’ve come up empty.

Mikey’s breathing starts to even out. No amount of fear or worry can change the fact that Mikey still needs lots of rest. Pete remains still, waiting until he is sure Mikey has fallen asleep before he gets up. He moves carefully and places Mikey’s head on a pillow, tucking him in. Pete kisses him on the head, avoiding the bandages that cover half of Mikey's face.

Pete heads back to his own room, leaving the door slightly ajar so he can hear if Mikey gets anymore nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Did my work make you feel emotions? Come talk to me about it on my tumblr: [sunshinedontcare](http://sunshinedontcare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
